Breathe again
by Yasskicker
Summary: Le causaba un dolor de estómago, una jaqueca interminable porque, aunque ni siquiera se atreviera a pensarlo abiertamente, temía, por el mismo y por todo lo que les esperaba adelante, temía por ella. Drabbles (por ahora) de cómo Daryl & Carol se volvieron tan cercanos, historia situada después del final de la S2.
1. Chapter 1

:D La principal razón de que escriba esto es realmente algo frustrante… tengo un bloqueo con "Mr. Destiny" :/ así que para despejar la mente decidí empezar con esto que me ha estado dando vueltas durante un tiempo &amp; finalmente la inspiración me permitió escribirlo :) No sé, ahora mismo, que tan largo (hablando también del tamaño de los capítulos) y constante será, como la mayoría ya sabrá tengo mucha escuela como para actualizar cada semana :c pero bueno les juro por Thor que tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible :) ¡Carol volvió &amp; lo celebro estrenando fic! Ojala les guste.

Recomendación musical: "Civilian" por Wye Oak.

Ties.

No se habría percatado si no hubiera sido porque sus manos estaban tan apretadas a sus costados, pequeñas y temblorosas contra sus costillas, sumida en el terror lo suficiente como para importarle una mierda la incómoda proximidad, fue entonces que se había dado cuenta ¿después de todo ese tiempo? Y no solo el tiempo desde que había muerto, si no todos esos años antes de que todo empezara, esos años que había desperdiciado (en su opinión) al lado de ese imbécil. Tal vez era algo más, tal vez su cansada mente solo lo estaba imaginando, trato de buscar entre sus recuerdos una imagen nítida pero sin éxito, tenía que ser, podía sentirlo, tenía que ser.

Brillante, como si las partículas de polvo y la tierra, la sangre y la suciedad no hubieran hecho más que pulirlo, en contraste con su pálida piel el brillo le resultaba molesto, doloroso. La vio pasarle un dedo por encima y luego sus ojos fueron hacia el objeto, lo miro como si fuera un onceavo dedo que había aparecido de repente, como si fuera hasta ese momento que se daba cuenta de lo que llevaba en la mano. Una y otra vuelta contra su piel, estaba acabando con su paciencia ¿iba a quitárselo o no? ¿qué estaba esperando? Finalmente el movimiento de sus manos se detuvo y las dejo quietas sobre sus rodillas, presionadas en un puño pero sin embargo con el anillo aun rodeando su dedo, soltó un suspiro tan profundo que a pesar de la considerable distancia que los separaba alcanzo a escucharla.

Ella era todo un misterio, incluso ahí, sentada bajo el sol de mediodía, le causaba un dolor de estómago, una jaqueca interminable porque, aunque ni siquiera se atreviera a pensarlo abiertamente, temía, por el mismo y por todo lo que les esperaba adelante, temía por ella. Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, esa expresión de dolor en el rostro que no se había desvanecido ni un poco desde aquel día y probablemente nunca lo haría. Ella estaba viva, a penas tal vez, parecía más bien estar suspendida en el tiempo, sus palabras habían sido dolorosamente certeras "sin esposo y sin hija" y si, ella estaba claramente hecha un desastre, como todos pero, a diferencia de Lori por ejemplo, Carol lo había perdido todo y si había algo fácil de hacer en ese mundo era rendirse, tal vez era porque no lo había decidido todavía, era de nuevo como había dicho, que no sabía qué hacer con sí misma. Incluso si era eso, aun así, ella seguía con vida pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantenerse así?

La quietud en la que se había quedado se rompió cuando súbitamente se puso de pie moviéndose en su lugar insegura, la escucho suspirar nuevamente y como si el valor le hubiera inundado el cuerpo de repente sus pies comenzaron a moverse rápidamente entre las hojas secas hasta el hilo de agua que corría cerca del lugar en el que se habían detenido para acampar, su mirada bajo hasta su mano y volviendo a empezar con el juego que había dejado minutos atrás comenzó a darle vueltas al anillo por encima de su dedo pero esta vez deslizándolo lentamente hasta liberarse del objeto y sin detenerse a mirarlo lo arrojo dejando que el agua lo alejara de su vista, giro sobre sus talones como si lo que acaba de hacer no significara nada en absoluto, se topó entonces con sus ojos que no la habían dejado de seguir, sostuvo su mirada hasta regresar a su lugar junto a Lori para finalmente esbozarle una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Su pregunta no había tardado en ser respondida, parecía, al menos por ahora, que no estaba en los planes de esa mujer morir, sonrió dándole la espalda al grupo, extraño quizá pero era lo más gracioso que había visto en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa de Carol le había resultado contagiosa pero al igual que ella la risa se le había ido muy rápido en cambio el que suspiraba ahora era él, de todas las cosas que cruelmente le había dicho días antes había algo en lo que se había equivocado y eso no le resultaba gracioso en absoluto. Carol si era su problema.

XXXXX

:) Odio decir que son drabbles porque no… no lo son, creo que dependerá de la inspiración más que nada, I just feel que deje muchas cosas afuera &amp; me gustaría tomar este punto porque me resulta interesante ahora como es que Carol (más que Daryl sinceramente) evoluciono tanto hasta ser lo que es ahora, no sé, la A-M-O c: Quiero ver cómo es que el Caryl llego a ser Caryl…

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Reviews are love.


	2. What lies ahead

What lies ahead

La puerta del pequeño dormitorio que había reclamado como propio se abrió con un crujido revelando la figura del cazador que cargaba su ballesta en la espalda, ella despego los ojos de la ventana para poner toda su atención en el hombre que se había quedado muy callado, moviéndose incomodo en su lugar, al parecer, sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar

-Rick y yo vamos a ir por gasolina-

-ok- respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza, parecía que el sheriff por fin había aceptado la idea, después de tanta insistencia por parte de Glenn, habían estado discutiendo casi toda la mañana si era o no una buena idea ir tras la promesa de algo tan vital que, sin embargo, no les daba ningún tipo de garantía para su supervivencia, Glenn era un chico inteligente y había conseguido persuadirlo de separarse un par de horas por un beneficio mayor, ella por seguro no querría estar involucrada en una discusión con ese chico, no solo por su audaz inteligencia, sino también por la tenaz joven que tenía por novia, Maggie la haría pedazos si tuviera alguna vez la torpeza de meterse con Glenn, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante la idea antes de darse cuenta de que la mirada del cazador seguía sobre ella -¿pasa algo?- pregunto ella abandonando su asiento, Daryl se acercó hasta ella buscando algo en su mochila

-toma- el metal del arma brillo bajo el reflejo del sol, Carol miro la mano del hombre sosteniendo el objeto frente a ella y luego puso sus ojos sobre los de él confundida

-no sé cómo usarla- respondió ella cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago, Daryl hizo una mueca tomando el arma con ambas manos

-este de aquí es el seguro- señalo asegurándose de que ella pudiera ver –está cargada- agrego mostrándole como poner y quitar el cargador –apuntales a la cabeza y jala del gatillo, no es una gran ciencia-

-tu puedes necesitarla- dijo negándose a tomarla

-tengo la mía y mi ballesta, tómala- agito un poco el objeto frente a ella –por si acaso- finalmente ella la acepto suspirando, Daryl se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse habiendo cumplido con su cometido

-ten cuidado ahí afuera- dijo Carol sin conseguir más que una última mirada por parte del cazador antes de verlo desaparecer por donde había llegado para minutos después verlo a través de la ventana irse sobre su Triump junto con Rick.

Miro el arma sintiendo que todo ese peso era inútil en sus manos ¿de qué le servirían seis balas? no parecían haber hecho mucha diferencia para nadie últimamente, era la primera vez en su vida que ella sostenía una de verdad, tal vez sería buena idea dársela a alguien que pudiera hacer un uso apropiado de ella, como T-Dog o Hershel, lo pensó un segundo sosteniendo todavía el arma, Daryl se la había dado a ella por alguna razón así que, al menos por el momento, la conservaría. Volvió a su asiento frente a la ventana dándole vueltas al objeto de metal…

¿Qué podía hacer ella con un arma?

Una idea fugaz atravesó su mente provocándole escalofríos, asustada ante la escena que había imaginado se apresuró a poner el arma dentro del pequeño bolso que cargaba, quitando de su vista el objeto y tratando de olvidarse de la idea, dejando que las horas transcurrieran, pensando pero poco en la posibilidad que había surgido tan tétricamente en su mente ¿era ella una mala persona por considerar ese camino? Probablemente no, probablemente cada persona que había sobrevivido por el mero instinto, así como ella, lo había considera más de una vez.

En otro momento se lo hubiera atribuido al frio, a los días cada vez más desprovistos de sol y al constante viento invernal que le congelaba cada centímetro de piel, era todo eso, probablemente, la principal causa de su tristeza. Tal vez era la falta de comida, el olor a sangre impregnado en su piel y la constante falta de sueño lo que la estaba haciendo pensar y sentir de esa manera, cualquiera que fuera la verdadera razón, la circunstancia era la misma, el vacío que sentía dentro de sí amenazaba con consumirla entera, con matarla de una vez cualquier día de una manera más certera que cualquier cantidad de balas. Tan simple como podía ser, tan cruel, era aterradoramente fácil solo morir, desvanecerse lentamente en el bosque hasta desaparecer completamente.

Como Sophia había hecho.

El nombre de su pequeña era doloroso hasta de pensar pero como si hubiera un placer escondido detrás de ese dolor se encontró a si misma preguntándose ¿y si sus hermosos ojos castaños aún estuvieran ahí? La pregunta murió en su mente después de una rato, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica, tristemente no se le había ocurrido nada, no había podido ver su rostro sonriéndole en medio de todo eso, no había podido escuchar su risa por encima de los gruñidos de los walkers, no podía desear solo traerla de vuelta a la vida cuando lo que tenían no podía compararse ni un poco a "vida" no podía, Sophia estaba muerta y eso de una retorcida forma la reconfortaba, así existiera el paraíso o si ella solo había desaparecido no era mucha diferencia en realidad, de una u otra forma al menos no estaba sufriendo. Y ella podía estar muriendo en su miseria y su soledad, deseando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban volver a verla y aun así no se atrevía a desear que Dios la devolviera a la vida solo porque ella la extrañaba con cada poro de su piel, no era justo para su hija, ella tenía que dejarla descansar en paz.

No había pues, nada que pudiera hacer con ella misma, tal y como Daryl le había dicho, no era como si tuviera deseos de hacer algo de cualquier manera. Ella estaba ahí cuando muchos otros se habían quedado atrás, y sin embargo no podía encontrar una respuesta ¿qué podía hacer con su vida?

Se llevó la mano al lugar vacío que había dejado el anillo del que se había deshecho un par de días antes como esperando volver a encontrarlo entre sus dedos pero no había nada, suspiro más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado dándose cuenta que de entre todas las cosas que había perdido había algo que de hecho había ganado: Libertad.

Era pesada sin embargo, solitaria y miserable en este punto, dolorosa sobre sus hombros pero libertad de cualquier modo, era algo que ella no había tenido en un largo tiempo y casi podía decir que no recordaba cómo era ¿cómo era antes de Ed? No recordaba cómo era que se sentía, no recordaba las cosas que solía hacer, no importaba en realidad, probablemente era algo inútil en este mundo. Si era libre o no, si estaba muerta o próxima a estarlo, no importaba.

-Tenemos que irnos- T-Dog apareció por la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos, sosteniendo con una mano la puerta y con la otra su arma, mirándola con apuro y hablando muy bajo, ella dejo su asiento junto a la ventana acercándose hasta el hombre

-pero- sintió sus labios temblar -Daryl y Rick no han vuelto todavía-

-los alcanzaremos, no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo- Carol asintió con la cabeza y T-Dog desapareció tan rápido como había llegado repitiendo la acción en la habitación de al lado con Lori y Carl.

Se acercó a la ventana para recoger las pocas pertenencias que cargaba para ver como afuera los walkers comenzaban a apilarse contra las podridas paredes de la mugrienta cabaña que habían encontrado la noche anterior, se apresuró a bajar hasta el primer piso donde todos ya se preparaban para la huida, los gruñidos de los hambrientos walkers que buscaban entrar por ellos la hicieron temblar, el recuerdo de la granja seguía muy fresco en su memoria, Glenn había tomado el liderazgo ordenándole a todos correr lo más rápido que su cuerpo les permitiera hasta el auto que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la casa.

La puerta trasera se abrió y T-Dog se apresuró a despejar el camino para que el resto del grupo saliera pero no tardaron en aparecer más walkers obligando a Glenn y a Maggie a ayudar a T-Dog dejando al resto del grupo desprotegido, armados a penas por un par de navajas y la pistola de Carl, pronto se vieron sobrepasados en cantidad obligándolos a apresurar su huida, separándose tal y como había sucedido en la granja.

Sosteniendo su navaja con fuerza y sacando valentía de quien sabía dónde, derribo a cada walker que se cruzaba en su camino, levanto la mirada y vio con esperanza su objetivo, justo frente a ella, la puerta del auto sostenida por T-Dog, tomo impulso, respiro muy profundo mientras sentía como sus botas se clavaban en el césped, estaba tan cerca de escapar, podía hacerlo, huir, salir ilesa, seguir viva.

Un grito ahogado la hizo mirar atrás, Beth luchaba en el suelo por quitarse a un walker de encima, todos la miraban petrificados, sin saber si darle la espalda a los propios walkers que tenían en frente y seguir corriendo a su meta o volverse y ayudar a la pobre rubia, miro a penas a los costados de la casa, mas walkers seguían llegando, acercándose a ellos, rodeándolos y dejando cada vez menos espacio para escapar

-¡ayuda!- grito la rubia entre llantos

Tal vez esto es lo que debía hacer con su vida.

Tomo todo el impulso que había ganado para escapar y volvió a la puerta de la cabaña donde la niña peleaba, con un movimiento rápido clavó su cuchillo en el cráneo descompuesto del walker llenándola a ella y a Beth de sangre, la rubia se quitó de encima el cadáver, tomando la mano de Carol y con el resto del grupo abriendo paso lograron todos llegar al auto y salir del lugar completos. T-Dog conducía tan rápido que parecía que la vieja cherokee se desharía en cualquier momento, no se habían alejado lo suficiente cuando se toparon con Rick y Daryl que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos, se detuvieron unos segundos confirmando que todos estaban bien y continuaron avanzando.

Que cerca habían estado, otra vez, que cerca había estado ella de dejar a la niña ser devorada por esos walkers, había estado muy cerca de hacerlo, no porque tuviera la intensión de hacerlo, sino porque estaba asustada y es que, después de todo, estaba viva, el sentido de supervivencia era más fuerte, pero había encontrado en ese pequeño momento que le tomo volverse y ayudar un sentido de calidez que le había inundado cada vacío y cada herida que había en su cuerpo y en su espíritu, esto era lo que había de sentido en seguir viviendo, en seguir luchando y permanecer de pie, si había podido sobrevivir entonces usaría su vida para algo valioso, no iba a ser una carga, no iba a dejarse morir de una manera tonta, el día llegaría, hasta entonces iba a luchar.

-Gracias- abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Maggie le esbozaba una sonrisa amable, con los ojos llorosos, acariciaba el cabello de su hermana que estaba demasiado asustada como para levantar el rostro, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

Frente a ella la espalda alada del arquero que se veía a lo lejos entre el polvo la hizo sonreír un poco más, estaba preparada para lo que les deparaba el camino.

XXXXX

No estoy muerta, por si se lo preguntaban, si, si, si, season 6 is all over me, esta temporada me ha rebasado, les juro que me siento tan atrasada, pero esta historia es sobre mi personaje favorito de la vida y ahora más que nunca, viéndola crecer tanto TENGO que continuar hasta ponerme al corriente, claro, mis demás historias también lo harán. Después del ultimo capitulo siento que este fandom esta on fire, les confesare que Carol besando a alguien no me desagrada del todo (necesita amoooor) pero claro, que no fuera Daryl al que beso just kill me a little bit inside pero vamos, veamos a Rick y a Michonne, hace unos capítulos se besaba con la mensa de Jessie y ahora está muerta y wow, que buenas escenas nos dieron (Richonne forever and ever!) así que, si me preguntan, personalmente ¿Qué si estoy preocupada por ese beso? NO, nada, para nada ¿Quién es ese Tobin? Caryl es canon, nadie me puede decir lo contrario.

No se pueden empezar a imaginar cuanto los he extrañado, espero que sigan ahí, espero poder leerlos en realidad los amo mucho queridos lectores! Se que debo reviews, ya mismo me pongo al corriente!

Gracias por su paciencia, perdón por la ausencia ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Reviews are love.


End file.
